Spongyasha And Inubob
by SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun
Summary: Spongebob buys a well Inuyasha goes to get Kagome both jumptrips into the well the same time
1. The Mix Up

Chapter 1  
The Mix Up  
  
"Howdy Spongebob what cha ya got there?" Sandy asked "its called The Bone- Eater's Well its from Japan and when I was looking in it I found a shard from some sort of jewel wanna see it?" Spongebob asked his voice shriveling up with pride "sure Spongebob" Sandy replied.  
  
(=.=) "Hentati!" a voice cried as birds took flight from their preach in fright "oh I'm sorry Lady Sango but my hands-" the monk began but the young demon exterminator pushed his ''explanation'' away and threw her boomerang at him. Soon her boomerang was back in her hands and an unconscious monk lay only ten feet away from her with two bruises sporting on his head. Shippo sighed ''will they ever get along?'' he thought to himself silently as he munched on some strange crunchy like things that Kagome (who was at home) called chips it was very tasty but for some strange reason made you thirsty "I wish Kagome was back" he thought out loud. "Feh" a voice said behind him he looked up to see a teen hanyou known as Inuyasha he looked like he always did when Kagome wasn't there "when are you going to go and get Kagome Inuyasha?" Shippo asked in an indignant voice "feh" Inuyasha said again and waked in the direction of the well. (=.=) "Wow that sure is a pertty thing you got there Spongebob" Sandy said "I know I think I'll go see my new well want to come and see it Sandy?" Spongebob asked "oh I wish I could but I have ta go shopping see ya later Spongebob" Sandy replied and started to walk away "ok bye Sandy" Spongebob replied while waving good bye and heading towards his well holding the strange pink jewel shard all of a sudden... (=.=)  
  
Inuyasha starred into the well 'she did say three days' his good side thought 'yeah but the jewel shards aren't going to be found anytime soon' his not so good side replied back and that battle went on for quite a while. Till his not so nice side won and he jumped into the well. At that same exact moment Spongebob tripped on a pebble and fell into the well with the jewel shard.  
  
What will happen? T.B.C  
(=.=)  
  
Hello everyone well what did you think? This is you time to give me your  
Reviews I am an Author that accepts friendly criticism and is opened to  
new ideas to make my story to everyone's delights so remember to  
REVIEW!  
  
Here are my Inuyasha parings this will be needed for my next love/romance  
novel  
Please vote:  
  
Inu/Kag = San/Mir = Kik/Kog = Kik/Nar = Kag/Kog = Kag/Mir = Shess/Kik =  
  
What will be the highest parings Next Monday will be a closure to this poll And Sheesomaru and Kagome parings I hate so sorry not those ok! 


	2. UhOh!

Chapter 2  
Uh-Oh!  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well to be surrounded by water there was yellow sand everywhere and a enlarged yellow fruit, a Stone head and a big brown rock and they seemed to be like houses? He looked around the whole place sort of creeped him out he had one question in his mind 'what the hell?'  
  
Spongebob finally climbed out of the well which too an hour (I timed it) and thirty-two minutes to jump out of the well and being the idiotic oh-so- too-friendly-character he thought it was pretend to live in a forest 'day' (Inuyasha characters sweat drops) and decided to walk over to The Krusty Krab (is it two B's or one b?) and get one of those world famous Krabby patties so he went in the direction of were our favorite Inuyasha characters where including Kagome who came back to escape Hojo. Find the jewel "Kagome have you seen Inuyasha?" Spongebob heard a female voice ask which was answered by another female voice "I don't know where he is he usually there nagging me too hurry up" the girl's voice replied. Spongebob turned the corner and looked too see four teens and one kid looks at him in a weird way. The kid had a tail and a pair of fox ears "um...who are you-" the girl with a boomerang began "he has a Shikon jewel shard!" the raven haired girl exclaimed "what is a Shikon shard?" Spongebob asked.  
  
'Ok' Inuyasha thought 'first things first where the fuck am I?' he asked himself and how did he end up here? All he knew was that he wasn't in Kagome's time or his and growl he was hungry he thought that was a bit of an understatement he was starving he thought he would almost give or do anything for some Ramen. He started walking around in search of food he turned a corner and his mouth fell open in utter complete shock he saw a fish a fish? In a brown tux wearing a gray tie and brown matching pants he carried a suitcase he saw some more fish dressed the same only a little different it took all of his common sense and strength to not kill one and eat it.  
  
"So this is a Shikon jewel shard?" Spongebob asked sounding dumbfounded "mm hmm but how did you get it?" Kagome asked, "I was cleaning the well" Spongebob explained "um...can I keep the shard?" he asked, "no we need it" Sango replied guiltily while the others looked at there fingernails. "Oh why do you need it and how was it created?" Spongebob asked Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo exchanged looks and the two girls sighed "it's a long story" they all said at the same time "oh well I like long stories so start" Spongebob pushed "ok" Miroku said "Sango you start" Kagome said so the demon exterminator began about how the jewel was created. Spongebob's eyes got bigger and bigger the three teens took turns telling it Kagome told about Kikyo and Naraku when they finished they looked very sad and stressed so where do you live Spongebob?" Kagome asked "I love in Bikini Bottoms in a yellow pineapple" Spongebob replied Kagome went into a fit of giggles "Kagome-sama?" Sango asked her friend with a tinge of worry in her voice Kagome stood up and whispered in her friend's ear why Bikini Bottoms was funny soon there where two girls laughing and two confused males.  
  
T.B.C  
  
Hello well you know the draw Read and Review. I am opened to any new ideas. As you all know I have done Inuyasha parings I probably wont do a Spongebob Squarepants love/romance story but just incase here are my parings:  
  
Sp/San = Kra/Puf = Pat/San = Kra/Pat=  
  
Not many are there oh well! Vote away 


End file.
